


In the End

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, Gin had what he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the End

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is slightly AU and has minor spoilers for 414 and 415.

**In the End**

It was over with. Gin let out a sigh and cuddled Rangiku closer. She was fine. Weak, but fine. It had been the hardest part of this whole mess to injure her enough that Aizen would believe she was dead. No matter what else happened Rangiku's safety had been the most important thing to him. And while he had hated deceiving her, it had been necessary. Now they were both safe. Well, Rangiku was at least. Gin knew that he would have to answer for his actions at some point. Then again he had helped kill Aizen, so hopefully they weren't going to kill him.

But quite honestly, it wouldn't matter to Gin if they killed him as long as Rangiku was all right. He hadn't actually entirely expected to be alive at this point. But he was and so was Ran. They had this moment together, and he would enjoy it for what it was. Their future had never been certain or even clear at any point in their lives. Why should that change now? But Rangiku had been his constant and the only home he'd ever really had. And that was how wars were supposed end: with people going home.


End file.
